


Halloween Memories

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: Normally Sherlock wouldn't bother celebrating any holidays for his own personal reasons. That is, until John came along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Ever since John and Sherlock finally started dating, they did almost everything together. Some things they do now are things they never even did on their own before they got together.  
  
Sherlock used to hate Halloween; the reason he gave John was that he found it to be preposterous, asking strangers for candy dressed up in ridiculous outfits. But John, seeing a small emotion flicker across Sherlock’s face, asked Mycroft about it one day.  
  
Mycroft told him that when they were little, they had a dog - one that Sherlock could not be separated from. Every Halloween, Sherlock would dress them up as pirates, and then Mycroft would take them trick-or-treating. But then something happened, and Redbeard was found dead in their front yard.  
  
Sherlock stopped celebrating any and all holidays from then on - even his own birthday.  
  
That is, up until he met John.  
  
John brought happiness back into his life - happiness he had long forgotten about since his childhood.  
  
Everyone around them could see that Sherlock was more content than when they first met him, and they couldn’t be happier for him.

* * *

“Sherlock, are you ready? The Halloween party starts in twenty minutes.”  
  
“Yes, yes, I’m coming.”  
  
John stood in the living room, dressed in his old uniform. He had it, so he might as well be what he once was.  
  
“Well, don’t you look …” John couldn’t find the right word. _Adorable,_ he thought.  
  
Sherlock looked himself over and frowned. “It looks ridiculous, doesn’t it?”  
  
John grinned and shook his head in the negative. “No, love, you look great.”  
  
Sherlock moved to stand in front of the mirror hung above their chairs. He adjusted his pirate hat and fake parrot, grinning a little at the old memories this brought back.  
  
John moved to stand beside him and took his hand, leading them out of the flat. “Lestrade and the others are already there.”  
  
They made their way to Bart’s Hospital, grinning at each other in the back of the taxi the entire ride there.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
John squeezed Sherlock’s hand gently. “I love you, too.”  
  
Once they arrived, they re-adjusted their costumes and headed inside.  
  
“Now,” Sherlock said. “Let’s go get some candy.”  
  
John shook his head and chuckled. “You and your sweet tooth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think? xx


End file.
